star_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabki Laadli Bebo
abki Laadli Bebo (Hindi: सबकी लाडली बेबो) is a Hindi/Punjabi-language television drama-series that aired on STAR Plus. The series premiered on March 11, 2009 and was produced by Endemol India and Sachidanand Productions. Sabki Laadli Bebo is all about a cute, cheerful, innocent girl Bebo, who is loved by her family immeasurably. This affluent, respectable, traditional Punjabi family of three brothers and their parents always yearned for a girl. Their happiness knew no bounds when, after years, God answered their prayers and a daughter was born. It was concluded on March 25, 2011. C Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sabki_Laadli_Bebo&action=edit&section=1 edit Sabki Laadli Bebo is the story of a family which yearns for a girl after having three boys. Kukku Narang (Kanwaljeet Singh) and his wife Amarjeet's prayers are finally answered and the family is blessed with Bebo, who gradually becomes everybody's laadli (favourite). The serial shows the world of the Narang family and revolves around their daughter. It explores facets of human relationships and emotions when the family finds itself caught in a sudden twist of fate. Bebo (Shivshakti Sachdev) met Amrit (Anuj Sachdeva) at a railway station when she missed her train and was all alone. She thinks that he is Shravan, the person whom her family have found as her suitor. On the occasion of the marriage between Shravan and Bebo, it is revealed that Bebo is not the daughter of the Narang family and she is an orphan. Her marriage breaks. Amrit who is staying at the Narang house consoles Bebo and helps her to get out of this situation. They become friends and Amrit falls in love with Bebo. Karan, brother of Simran, falls in love with Bebo. Simran blackmails Bebo and asks her to marry Karan or else she wil put her brother behind bars. Bebo decides to marry Karan, while the whole family opposes and hates her for this decision. But the marriage doesn't take place since the family knows that Bebo was blackmailed. The family learns about Amrit's love for Bebo, and they get married. Amrit's sister-in-law Gursheel, makes her sister, Goldie the daughter-in-law of the Narangs by tricking them. Their aim is to snatch the Narang property. Once, when Goldie blamed Amarjeet (Amro) for a fire, Amro and Kuku are sent to jail. During this time, the whole Narang family is disturbed. When they sit for dinner, Gursheel (Jayati Bhaita) puts poison in Goldie's food to blame Sar. Bebo throws Saru and Ashok out the house. Bebo and Amrit make a plan, where Amrit was fighting with Bablu, Gursheel and Goldie's brother and is sent to jail. On the day of the court, the police officer drives Kuku and Amro to a hill and tries to kill them. Amrit and Daljeet save them. In court, Gursheel and Goldie have a big fight and Bebo reveals the truth. Kuku and Amro are now innocent. The Narang family is happy and Gursheel, Goldie and Bablu are in jail. Amrit gets a new job and at his set he meets a girl who looks exactly like Bebo — Rano (also played by Shivshakti), who falls in love with him. Once, she tried to look like Bebo, and she made Bebo look like her. Rano takes Bebo to a temple and throws her off a cliff. Amrit finds Rano, who now is "Bebo" and believes that she is Bebo. Rano lives happily with Amrit. On Kuku and Amro's anniversary, Bebo, Bablu and a few policemen help to reveal that Rano is Rano and not Bebo. Bebo and Amrit are in an accident, and a new family kidnaps Bebo and lies to her that she is their family. Arjun Khanna, who lost his real wife, is pretending to be Bebo's husband, while the others, such as Vijender, Arjun's brother; Kamini, Vijender's wife; Anchal, their mother; and Biji and Ria, Arjuns daughter. This family gives the entire authority of the Narang house to Goldie and Gursheel. Her family is told that Bebo and Amrit are dead. Bebo tries to find out Amrit and she comes to know that Amrit was killed from the conversation of Arjun and a police officer at a farm house. She decides to stay back at the Khanna family and seek revenge for the death of Amrit. Actually, Amrit is hold captive by Vijender. Bebo later learns that all was being plotted by Viju with Goldie and Gursheel. She comes to know that her family is being tortured. Bebo comes back to her family as the faithful maid of Goldie and Gursheel; she adopts the name Nimmo. In fact, she is helped out by Prabjot. She cures her mentally upset father and helps him to regain his lost memory. The whole family later knows that their Bebo is alive. Meanwhile Amrit is being tortured by Vijender and he makes Amrit believe that Bebo cheated him for Arjun and Amrit now wants to kill Arjun and Bebo. On Amrit and Bebo's marriage anniversary, Bebo and her family plan to take their wealth back. Vijender killed Arjun's wife. Vijender, Kamini and Anchal are put in jail. Bebo goes back to her parents thinking that Amrit is dead. In a temple, Amrit follows Bebo to kill her. Bebo sees Amrit and takes him to her parents' house. Amrit still thinks that Bebo is cheating on him with Arjun. Vijender kidnapped Ria. He put a fire on the house where Ria was hidden. She was saved by Bebo and Arjun. Vijender was trying to shoot Bebo, but he accidentally shoots Arjun. Arjun was injured. Amrit invites Arjun to a restaurant with Bebo. Bebo says that she and Arjun never met before. Amrit gave a chance for Bebo to say the truth; she doesn't. Amrit joins Goldie and Gursheel and tries to create problems in the family. Bebo learns of his intentions and seeks Arjun's help to clear the misunderstandings. At a party Amrit knows the truth when Arjun plays a tape where Vijender confesses he kidnapped Bebo and lied to Amrit. Goldie and Gursheel say that Amrit tried to poison Bebo and Bebo drinks poison to save Amrit. The misunderstandings are cleared and Amrit throws out Goldie and Gursheel as well so he can protect his Bebo. A mysterious girl (Manjeet) is in jail and calls Kuku Narang. He goes to the jail but does not know the girl - the girl gives a letter to Kuku, he reads it and then bails her out and takes her to their house. Kuku asks his son to arrange for her to stay in the guestroom. Kuku then revealed that she is his niece, in other words she is Kuku's younger brothers daughter. It may be that she is trying to get her hand in the property but this is not yet confirmed. Manjeet befriends Amrit and later begins to start loving Amrit even though he is married, but thinks that he likes her too. Saru has a baby girl who is named Kanuk by Kuku. A nanny comes to take care of the baby but is rejected by Amro. The nanny leaves her contact details — then Kuku calls her back to stay as a nanny. As Gursheel and Goldie stay at the women's hostel, Goldie decides that she doesn't want money — she wants her family. Goldie goes to apologize to the family, who accept her on Kuku's request. Manjeet confesses her love for Amrit who says that he doesn't love her. Manjeet believes that he is hiding his love for her because of Bebo, but decides that she doesn't need him. While trying to shoot Bebo, the lights go out and Manjeet gets shot. Bebo is blamed for the murder, who then has to go to court. Eventually Gursheel reforms as well and reveals that she was the one who hired the nanny. She also reveals that she was there when Manjeet was murdered and shows Kuku the scene which she had filmed on her phone. The family develop a plan to capture the real killer by putting Manjeet in hospital. The killer believes that she is alive and goes to kill her. The killer is revealed to be Veer, who was an employee who loved Manjeet while working with her in Amrit's office that wanted to get revenge for mocking his love for her and using him to get closer to Amrit. Bebo then moves to her in-law's house. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sabki_Laadli_Bebo&action=edit&section=2 edit